


Just The Way it Goes.

by cappuccino_wafer



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, aged up boys, jessica rabbit-esque reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino_wafer/pseuds/cappuccino_wafer
Summary: Aha.Not everyday you see two brothers walk into a bar and then start to pine over the same girl.One a hopeless romantic, the other a love-hopeless romantic,Wouldn't at least one back down? Maybe not.But, that just might be the way it goes.





	Just The Way it Goes.

  The two cup brothers were currently walking through a forest. Serene, yes, peaceful? Not so much. The sounds of nature were too loud for their already-ringing ears. The two were equally exhausted. So much so, in fact, that it seemed their blinks were delayed, or they fell asleep right there and then whenever they closed their eyes for more than a few seconds. With the dragging of their feet and their arms so loose and hanging that they almost dragged right next to their feet, and not to mention the chips and bandages both on their faces, it wasn't hard to tell at all that they've had a rough day.

  Their scarily-in-sync walk came to a complete close when the younger of the brothers tripped over a medium-sized rock and fell to the ground. Energy to pick himself back up? Where?

  "Mugs? You okay down there?" He questioned with concern, he'd crouch down and check in with him, if he was sure he wouldn't fall over himself. Which he wasn't.

  Too weak to reply, and face in dirt, Mugman shakily held up a thumbs up, before letting it fall down next to him again. 

  "You... You need some help there?" Secretly, he may have been hoping that answer was not a 'yes,' but, if his bro really needed his help, he'd give it to him no problem. 

  A muffled 'mhm' was heard. 

  With a sigh, Cuphead walked over to the front of him and began lifting his arms, struggling of course. When he had finally helped him back on his own two feet, it was a struggle to not just let him go.

  Cuphead let Mugman wrap his arm around him for extra support. 

  That is, until his weight became too much to handle, and once again, Mugman tumbled down. Except, now instead of just a mug on the floor, it was now both a mug and a cup. If one had to fall, the other had to as well.

  "This our life now?" Mugman spoke. 

  "Mhm." Was the reply.

  "Dang." 

  "Mhm."

  "How long we gonna stay here?"

  "Probably forever." 

  He let out a sigh, "that seems realistic."

  "Mhm."

  "Why do we put ourselves through this, again?"

  "'Cause we get paid for it."

  "Okay, hear me out, what about a job?"

  "This is our job." 

  Mugman squinted up at the sky, "But a regular job." 

  "Outta the question." 

  "You sur-" "Of course."

  Defeated, Mugman pouted slightly as he looked up at the sky, crossing his arms atop his chest. 

  After what seemed like actually days worth of lying down (in reality it was only a couple of hours), they finally decided to stand up once again. Cuphead was the first to stand, groaning the entirety of the process. 

  Once he was up, he then helped up Mugman, whom also groaned.

  When they were on their own two feet, Cuphead looked forward, places his hands on his hips, and let out a deep breath before speaking, "You know what we need?"

  "A regular job?" Mugman inquired. 

  "Other than that."

  Mugman scratched at his cheek a bit, "A break?" 

  "Close. We need a..." He waited for his brother to finish the sentence. 

  "A... pencil..?" "What? No, we don't need a pencil." "I kinda need one." 

  "Mugs." 

  "Yeah?" 

  "What we need," He paused for a split second, "is a drink." He finally stated. 

  "Call me wrong, but, I think a drink may be one of the last things we need out of all the, y'know, I listed..?" Mugman was now looking straight at the ground. 

  "Really?" He nodded. 

  "Well, it can't hurt to loosen up a bit, right?" Cuphead nudged him a bit with his elbow. 

  "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not drinking anything." 

  "That's the spirit." Cuphead pat him on the back and into town they went, to find a bar. And on their way they went.

  After about ten minutes of pure walking (and the occasional jab at Mugman for being a 'wimp'), they finally made it into a loud and bustling town. Neon lights everywhere you turned, crowds of people, it was a pretty sight full of life, which Mugman appreciated. 

  Though he was a bit suspicious on how Cuphead knew of this place, since he didn't even know this place existed. The closest thing he knew of was of the Casino from way back. 

  But now there was just tons strewn around! 

  "Come on, this way." Cuphead spoke, pointing very vaguely to a direction with a thumb. Which actually spooked Mugman a bit, he thought he was gonna shoot. 

  Without another word spoken, Cuphead began to walk away and Mugman had to catch up. Though he was squinting at the back of his head. 

  As they were walking, Mugman was still looking around, so he just felt inclined to ask, "Hey, Cups? What even is this place?" 

  Cuphead paused to turn back to look back at Mugman. He put his hands on his hips, "This, is what we call Boss Vegas." 

  This information was met with a look of confusion that quickly contorted into one of suspicion. 

  Cuphead went quiet for a bit, "Uh, I had to do a, uh, job here once?" 

  He crossed his arms, "Without me?" Yes, it was likely, but he was just too suspicious to not question at the moment. 

  "Uh, not important! 'Cause we're here!" He exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to a large building. The building itself was a very rich in the color red. Almost like the color of wine? But it had also had some spots of bright red, and some gold here and there.

  Looking at the top of the building, Mugman tried to find the name of the place, before he was abruptly pulled inside by his brother. 

  Immediately, the stench of alcohol wafted through the air and straight into his nose. He instinctively went to pinch his nose. 

  "Cups. I'm letting you have three drinks 'nd then we're leaving." He stated as firmly as he could, warily looking around the dark bar.

  Cuphead paused momentarily to turn back to look at him, "Three?" He questioned, needing confirmation. The number was so small it just seemed unreal. 

 "Three." 

 "Ugh, fine. But I'm drinking 'em slowly." His reply was met with a a good ol' roll of the eyes from Mugman. 

  Still, he followed behind Cuphead since the place was too unfamiliar to him. 

  Cuphead finally branched off to meet with a group of people Mugman didn't even know. Yet, he followed.

  The group of people consisted of three people in identical beige colored trench coats and fedoras. Only their eyes were visible. How suspicious can a group of people even get? 

  Nonetheless, when Cuphead sat by them, Mugman did as well. As he didn't drink, it wasn't too long before he felt like an outsider to the very loud group next to him. 

  The most he was doing was looking around at all the colorful characters present, whilst also keeping an eye on his brother to make sure he didn't go over the set limit. So far, he was still on his first drink. 

  Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder was felt, effectively startling him. It was one f the suspicious-looking fellows. Without a word, he held up his glass of whiskey and held it out to Mugman. 

  Mugman politely declined, shaking his head with a slight, nervous smile present. Still keeping a close-eye on the suspicious fellow, though, his eyes had not left his figure. The man shrugged before he brought a glass of whiskey up to his mouth, downed the entire thing in one gulp, and then... the glass was dropped into his mouth. Following this, a loud crunching sound could be heard.  

  He... he had eaten the glass.

  Understandably horrified by what had just taken place, Mugman looked straight forward. 

  Cuphead grumbled under his breath, scolding himself for drinking the first drink way too quickly, he was now on his second. Though he did smirk to himself, praising his cleverness. Mugman had only said how many drinks he could have, not once did he set a limit on how much. Therefore, for his second time around, he had ordered a glass bigger than his own head. 

  Though he was enjoying his freedom, he realized Mugman hadn't said a word, or had even glanced in his direction thus far (this was easy to tell since he would've at least tried o argue with Cuphead about how much he was having). 

  Looking back at him, he raised a brow. Mugman just looked so distraught and traumatized. 

  Concerned, he was going to ask him what was wrong, but then, the entire place went pitch black. The place was already dark enough, but now there was no sign of light anywhere.  Confused, he nudged one of his pals.

  "Psst, what's going on?" He whispered.

  A gruff and deep voice replied, "Forgot you weren't here when it happened. They introduced a show. It's startin'." 

  This did nothing to put his utter confusion to rest. 

  Just as he was about to ask yet another question, a loud and bright spotlight moved all around the bar before landing in front of a dark red velvet curtain. 

  Cuphead scratched his cheek in bewilderment. Just what was this show? 

  From behind the curtain, a bare (skin tone) leg wearing a cherry red heel stuck out, which resulted in all kinds of whistles coming from the audience.  

  Cuphead shrugged, not really seeing where the excitement was coming from, it was only a leg, after all. He rested his cheek in his palm as he began to pour his drink into his head nonchalantly.

  Mugman, on the other hand, was a completely different story. He shook off his horror and perked up, his cheeks tinting with a light blue. 

  A purple-colored gloved hand then pulled the curtain back, revealing a woman clad in a slightly shimmery dress, matching the color of her heels. The dress was long, but had a slit up to her thigh. 

  Upon fully seeing her, Cuphead can now see where the excitement was coming from. He doesn't remember the last time he's ever seen a woman so enchanting. 

  His mouth opened in awe. 

  In his amazement, the words "Hot damn." had slipped out as he placed his drink down. 

  Mugman heard the words fall out his mouth (and he was slightly annoyed), but decided to let it slide just this once as he could understand where he was coming from. 

  The woman began singing and with the sound of her voice being the only thing he was focusing on, he had completely forgotten his previous thoughts. 

  As she sung, she began to walk towards them? 

  Only she wasn't, leaving them immensely disappointed as she then turned to walk to some green duck sporting a red tie. She pulled him by his tie to stand up, reaching her level. As he closed his eyes, the woman promptly pushed him back into his seat. 

  She began making her way around the bar, and made her way over to the cup brothers. 

  First, she was by Mugman. 

  She trailed a single finger up his chest, effectively turning him into putty before softly tapping his nose and walking away. 

  Practically love-stricken Mugman sighed dreamily at the events that had just taken place. 

  Though Cuphead was extremely proud of his brother, he couldn't help but feel just a tad bit jealous. 

  The woman retreated to her original opening spot and bowed. 

  "The name's (Name). I'll be here every Friday and Sunday. Along with my li'l ol' special spot in your hearts." She winked and blew a kiss to the audience before turning away and exiting. 

  Some lights turned back on, and the original and loud vibes of the bar had come back. 

  Instantly. The vibes had come back instantly. Leaving both Mugman and Cuphead absolutely befuddled as to just how. Did the rest of the bar not witness what they witnessed? 

  Shaking their heads, the two turned to look at each other and with a nod, they had both silently agreed to come back Sunday. And hopefully get to know "(Name)" better. 

  "Welp, I'm ready to go." Cuphead stated, standing up and stretching. "Its been a fun night. Mugman, you ready?" 

  Though confused on why Cuphead wanted to leave early (he hadn't even had his third drink yet), he nodded and was pretty thankful. 

  With that said, Cuphead bid farewell to his buddies and the two left the bar. 

  Once outside, they were met with fresh, but chilly air. Well, beats the mustiness of the bar, right? 

  "So," Cuphead began. 

  Mugman raised a brow.

  "Didn't I tell ya you were a chick magnet?" He snickered.  

  Instantly, a bright blue hue dusted Mugman's cheeks as he lightly punched Cuphead's arm. 

  Without another word said, the two began to head home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i *chokes up and breaks into tears* LOVE MY BOYS


End file.
